Construction projects often require a method for determining whether the longitudinal axis of a tubular object, such as a pipe, column, post, etc., is perpendicular to the horizon, i.e. in a true vertical position. The conventional method for determining true vertical is by using a plumb line and plumb bob. A plumb line is held adjacent to the face of the tubular object to be placed in a vertical position ("tubular work piece") and a plumb bob secured to the end of the plumb line is dropped toward the ground. When the plumb line reaches a static condition, the force of gravity will bring the plumb line in a true vertical position. However, if the plumb bob has contacted the ground or the plumb line is not taut or has come in contact with any projections from the tubular work piece, the plumb line will not be in a true vertical position. Additionally, if the wind is blowing against the plumb line or the tubular work piece is not stationary, attempting to get the plumb line to stabilize can be a difficult and time consuming process. Furthermore, once the plumb line is stabilized in a true vertical condition, the face of the tubular work piece must be aligned parallel to the plumb line.